Monobenzone is a topical bleaching agent for the treatment of hyperpigmentation, such as various spots, age spots, and melanoma. The effect of monobenzone is obvious for the above-mentioned effect. Monobenzone can decompose the melanin in the skin to prevent the generation of melanin in the skin, so that the skin would restore the naturally original skin color. In the meantime. Monobenzone does not destroy melanoma cells. Toxicity of monobenzone is light, and monobenzone is usually made as ointment or liniment as pharmaceuticals. Monobenzone is approved by FDA and accumulated a huge data of drug use and drug mechanism research.
Due to the differences of the clinical use, there is no research present that the Monobenzone has any potential to inhibit cancer cell.
On the other side, cancer is the most popular disease cause of death in the world. The cancer patients are gradually increase yearly, therefore the treatment method of the cancer has become an important issue. The medical treatments of cancer can be classified as surgical treatment, radiation therapy, chemotherapy and target therapy. Generally, the cancer drug, whether chemotherapy drug or target therapy drug, is to inhibit cancer cells duplication and split to prevent the tumor growth and metastasis. Averagely, only about five of 10,000 new drugs can successfully enter the phase I of clinical trials. Furthermore, if the cancer patients happen the drug resistance, that would reduce the effectiveness of the drugs and result in the medical treatment failure. In other words, the new drug development is very difficult.
Therefore, it is a very urgent and important issue that how to develop anti-cancer drugs quickly and reduce the probability of clinical failure for treating various cancers.